Over the Years
by angellwings
Summary: Nate and Ella strike up an unlikely friendship at Camp Rock. Follow them as their friendship slowly changes and grows. Ultimately Nate/Ella, but there is a bit of Nate/Dana as well.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: **At first I was just going to write a one-shot about how Nate and Ella met, but as I started writing it I began to wonder how these two would get to a relationship from the starting point I gave them. So, I wrote it out. This story is a series of snapshots taken from Nate and Ella's friendship as I see it. You (the reader) will follow them from moment to moment and year to year as they both grow and mature. Should be fun, right? I hope so. Enjoy!

* * *

Over the Years

_#1: First Meeting

* * *

_

Nate snuck into the kitchen to hide from the Final Jam after party. He knew dealing with the press was part of his job description, but he really hated it. There were too many cameras out there, the music was pounding, campers (mostly female) were hovering and staring, and his brothers were off following Mitchie Whats-her-face and her best friend like lost puppies.

They had sacrificed him to the masses. He loved his fans, he really did, but being _the_ Nate Grey all the time was exhausting. Every now and then he needed to just be Nate. And being Nate apparently involved hiding out in the camp kitchen.

He was surprised, though, by the fact that he wasn't alone. The cook (who he believed was Mitchie's mom) was sitting at a table across from a girl he barely recognized. They were both chopping various vegetables that he guessed were intended for a salad.

"Well," Mitchie's mom said. "I see I have another helper."

"Oh—Oh no," Nate said quickly. "I don't cook."

"Neither do I," the girl chuckled. "But she talked me into it."

"Come on," the older woman said. "Sit over here next to Ella. You can help her mince."

"Mince?" Nate asked worriedly. He didn't want to mince.

"Chop," the girl clarified. "I had to ask too."

"Thanks," Nate said with an amused smile.

He noticed her breathing hitch and her eyes glaze over. That's when he realized she was a fan. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack, but when nothing happened he peeked one eye open. She had closed her eyes as well and was inhaling and exhaling very slowly. She took one last deep breath and cleared her throat. When her eyes opened, he noticed, she looked nearly calm. She smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Ella Pador."

He blinked for a minute as her last name sunk in. "Wait. Pador as in Van Pador? Lead singer of Headline?"

Ella smiled flatly. "That's my dad."

"Woah, that's awesome. What's he like? Can he really play like 15 different instruments? Have you seen his guitar collection?" Nate asked eagerly. "I mean, of course you've seen it. You're his daughter—" He cut himself off as he caught Ella's quiet sigh, and he winced in embarrassment. Maybe he hadn't really just done that. "You know what? I'm gonna stop talking now."

"It's okay, really," Ella said with a genuine smile. "I'm used to it, and I did almost freak out on you earlier."

"The key word being almost. I really didn't mean to go crazy…it's just—I'm a big fan. My entire family is, really," Nate tried to explain.

"I'll tell dad you said so. He'll like that," Ella said pleasantly.

Connie smiled at the two teens as Nate joined their table. "So why aren't the two of you out there with all of your friends?"

"My friends are all sort of tied up at the moment. Tess is having a heart to heart with her mom, and Peggy's being mobbed by like everybody. Without the two of them I end up cornered by the press while they ask about Headline," Ella told her in a huff.

"Same," Nate said. "Shane and Jason are off girl chasing which leaves me to face all those reporters. No thank you."

"Then maybe you should be eachother's 'friend' for the evening," Connie suggested.

Ella smiled brightly. "Maybe we should!"

Nate smirked and extended his hand for a shake. "Friend?"

She quickly accepted his hand. "Friend."


	2. A Helping Hand

Over the Years

by angellwings

_

* * *

#2: A Helping Hand

* * *

_

Nate knocked on Ella's cabin door quickly. He sincerely hoped _she_ answered and not…

"Well, hello, Nathaniel."

He sighed. "Caitlyn."

"Looking for Ella, are we?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but not for the reason I know you're thinking."

"I didn't say anything. Do you have something you want to confess, Nate?"

He groaned. "I'm not in the mood for this. Will you just tell Ella I'm here please?"

"Sure," She chuckled. "Ella, your boyfriend is here!"

"Caity!" Ella yelled from within the cabin. "Nate is not my boyfriend!"

Caitlyn quirked an eyebrow at the girl as she approached. "How did you know I was talking about Nate, hmm?"

"Because you _always_ call Nate my boyfriend," Ella sighed.

Normally Nate would jump in and verbally spar with Caitlyn, but he wasn't in the mood today. He just wanted Ella's advice. "Can we save Caitlyn's annoying insistence that we're dating for later? I kind of need Ella's help with something pretty urgently."

Caitlyn's eyes widened and she smiled slowly. "I'm going to ignore that you just said you needed Ella urgently since you seem to be pretty peeved, but I _will_ bring it up later."

"You always do," Nate said dismissively.

Caitlyn walked away and Ella gave Nate a concerned glance. "What's up?"

"So, you know how I've been spending a lot of time out on the lake?" He asked.

"Canoeing?" Ella asked with a disbelieving look.

He sighed. "I know. Pathetic lie since we both know—"

"You hate canoes," Ella finished for him.

"Exactly, but what I've really been doing is—"

"Spying on Camp Star keyboardist girl?" Ella guessed.

He paused. "How did you know?"

"Because you're the worst spy ever. You have no stealth. It's sad," Ella told him simply as she stepped further out onto the porch.

"Wow," He said with a roll of his eyes. "Way to kick me when I'm down, El."

"I thought you'd want to know," She said as she sat down and pulled him down with her. "So what did you do to mess up?"

"I just don't know how to talk to her. I'm never able to say what I want to say," Nate confessed.

Her eyes widened. "You mean the ever witty Nate Grey doesn't know what to say? Oh, this is big. I need to write this down. Do you have a pen?"

He glared at her. "Funny."

Her playful grin gave way to a more serious expression and she patted his hand. "Alright, I get it. You're not in a teasing mood. Have you talked to Shane and Jason about this?"

"They said I should sing what I feel instead."

Ella smiled. "That sounds about right. Do that."

"I can't just burst into song," He stated.

Ella gave him a bored look.

He sighed. "Not an improvised song at least."

"Then _write_ her a song."

"About what exactly?" He asked.

Ella pursed her lips and looked into the distance thoughtfully. "What was the last thing you two talked about?"

Nate's frown deepened. "About how little she actually knew about me."

Ella nodded before she continued. "Then write her a song…about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, about you and all your weirdness. You know, like your fear of birds," Ella clarified.

"I'm not _afraid_ of birds. They just make me a little uncomfortable. That's all," Nate said in an offended tone.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Fine, then tell her about how you think cheese smells like feet."

He scoffed. "Cause that's romantic."

"That's the point. It doesn't have to be romantic. It just has to be about the things only those people closest to you know. It has to prove to her that you're willing to share that part of yourself with her. That's all."

"That's all? But that sounds so simple?" He stated in disbelief.

Ella smacked his arm. "It is simple, dummy."

He held his arm and pretended to be in pain before giving Ella a small smile. "Thanks, Ella."

She shrugged. "No problem. It's what I'm here for."


	3. Returning the Favor

Over the Years

_

* * *

#3: Returning the Favor

* * *

_

Ella huffed as she tried to work on her latest sketch. She stared at her selection of fabric swatches as she sat at one of the tables in the dining hall. She took them one at a time and compared them to her sketch. She barely noticed when Dana and Nate joined her at the table.

Nate quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ella?"

She glared at the paper in front of her but showed no evidence of noticing Nate and Dana's presence.

Dana chuckled and reached over and lightly patted her hand. "Ella?"

Ella's head jerked upward and she blinked at them. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," Nate said with a grin.

She immediately turned back to her paper without another word.

"I can see you're in a talkative mood today," Nate said with a smirk.

"Mhmm," she mumbled distractedly.

"Anything wrong, Ella?" Dana asked.

Ella sighed, and rested her chin in her hands. "Sierra broke my mannequin."

Dana laughed. "Is that all? Oh, Ella just use another one."

Ella gasped. "What? Are you insane? I can't just use another one. There's not another mannequin in the world like Becky."

"Why was Mitchie's friend messing with Becky anyway?" Nate asked curiously. Ella didn't let anyone near Becky. Ever.

"Mitchie said something about her tripping over something…I don't know. All I know is that Becky's stand is broken and she leans to the far left. I can't make a design with even a single straight line now. Brown's trying to find someone to fix her for me, but it's going to take a while. I definitely don't have time for 'a while.' Mitchie needs this outfit by Friday."

"Then have her come in and be your mannequin," Nate suggested.

"I can't do that! This outfit is a surprise!"

"If I went here I would totally help you, Ella," Dana offered.

Ella smiled gently at her. "Thanks. I appreciate that. Well, I should go. Maybe Mitchie won't mind an outfit made on a slant. You think?"

Nate grinned softly at her. "Maybe."

"But not likely, right?" Ella said knowingly.

"Right."

Ella turned suddenly. "Hey! I know!"

Nate's eyes widened and he stared at her fearfully. "What?"

"You could be my mannequin!"

"Ella, you're my best friend…but no."

She pouted and huffed. "You owe me, buddy."

"For what?" He asked with a furrowed brow. She looked in Dana's direction pointedly and then hummed a short tune. His eyes widened. "You're cashing in on that _now_?"

"Yes, now."

"Ella," He whined. "Don't make me…"

"Please, Nate?" She said as she stuck out her bottom lip.

He glared at her and grumbled. "Fine, but after this…we're even."

Ella clapped excitedly. "Yay! See you in the wardrobe cabin bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever."

"You're not actually going to be her mannequin, are you?" Dana asked in amusement once Ella was out of earshot.

"Not if there's any way I can avoid it," Nate told her as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Dana asked.

"To repair Becky. If Becky can stand up straight then I don't have to do her job," Nate said with determination.

Dana chuckled to herself as Nate left. "This place is a trip."


	4. Ella Comforts Nate

Over the Years

_

* * *

#4: Ella Comforts Nate

* * *

_

Ella had planned on going to class today, but some days more important things come up. That 'some day' was today. She had been getting her things together for class when her phone rang. She quickly answered.

The minute the voice on the other end spoke up she knew this call wasn't going to be good.

"Ella?"

"Dana?" Ella asked with a furrowed brow. Last she'd heard Dana was supposed to be with Nate at his cousin's wedding. They were supposed to be on their way home now.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Dana asked worriedly.

Ella's brow furrowed. "Why would I hate you?"

"You—you mean he didn't tell you?" She asked.

Ella frowned at the shock in Dana's voice. "Who didn't tell me what?"

"Nate, I can't believe that he—you two are so close that I just assumed—"

"Assumed what?" Ella asked.

"That he would tell you that we, um, broke up," Dana said slowly.

Ella gasped. "You broke up? When?"

"Four days ago."

"Four—but what about Ashley's wedding? Did he go alone?" Ella asked in concern.

"I don't know…"

"Why didn't he tell me? That jerk! I bet he hasn't talked to anyone at all."

"I'm sorry," Dana said softly in a tone that was laced with guilt.

Ella sighed sadly. "Dana, I don't hate you and I would love to finish this conversation, but…"

"Later, right? You want to track down Nate, don't you?"

Ella nodded before she remembered Dana couldn't see her. "The others are under the mistaken impression that when Nate's in a funk all he needs is some space, but really—"

"He doesn't. I know. I remember," Dana finished for her. "Go find him. We'll talk later."

"Thanks," Ella said as she hung up. She quickly called Nate's cell phone, but he didn't answer. She tried his house phone, but he didn't answer that either. She huffed and called Jason.

"Hey, Ella. What's up?"

"Where's Nate?"

"Sorry?"

"Nate. Your youngest brother. Where is he?" Ella repeated.

"Oh, he's here. In the car with me and Caity. Hey, Nate, Ella's on the—Why are you shaking your head? Um, Ella? Apparently he's asleep…with his eyes open…and with a mean scowl on his—okay, okay, I'm shutting up. What did you need, Ella?"

"Is he okay?"

"Hey, Nate are you—Oh, I forgot, you're _asleep_. He says he's fine."

Ella shook her head. "Jason, I'm asking you. Not him. I want your opinion."

"Oh, well, I think he's…moody."

"Moody? Moody, how?"

"Moody like…'if you and Caitlyn don't quit with the PDA I'll pound on you' Moody. And that's a quote."

"And didn't you think that was a little…odd?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I did. I was just giving him his—"

"Space," Ella sighed. "I know. How close are you to his place?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe. Have you talked to Dana? Do you know why she wasn't with us this weekend? Shut up, dude. You won't answer me so I'm asking Ella."

"Um, no," Ella lied. "I have no idea."

"Yes, you do, but I'm going to trust that you have a good reason for lying," Jason said calmly.

She gulped. "It's not my news to share. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay, by the way, Caitlyn told me to tell you to fix Nate."

Ella smiled softly. "Tell her that I'm going to try."

"Good luck. I've never seen him like this before," Jason said seriously.

Ella sped over and managed to beat Jason, Caitlyn, and Nate by five minutes. She sat on Nate's front steps until she saw Jason's car pull through the front gate. She sprinted to meet them. She waved as Jason and Caitlyn dropped off Nate and pulled away. Nate exhaled loudly when they were alone, and she glared at him sternly.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" He asked flatly.

She rolled her eyes at the hostile look on his face. "I'm here to talk."

"About what?" He asked as he feigned being clueless.

"You know the answer to that," Ella said in a bored tone.

"Ella, I don't—"

"Yes, you do. C'mon, Professor," She said as she took his hand and led him back toward his front door.

"I hate it when you call me professor," He stated in disgust.

"That's because I only call you that when you're being ridiculous," Ella reminded him.

"So, you think I'm being ridiculous?" He asked with a glare.

"Yes, I do. Ridiculous for not telling me about all of this sooner. I can not believe you kept this to yourself for four days," Ella huffed.

"Dana called you, huh?" Nate asked knowingly.

"_You_ should have called me. Why do you insist on suffering in silence? I always have to barge in on you and force you to talk to me. When are you going to realize that I'm here…for _you_? Whether you want me to be or not, I'm here. Get used to it."

Despite his current mood he managed to grin wryly at Ella. "I guess I'll have to."

"Now, what would you like to do?" Ella asked.

His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to do whatever you want to do today."

He smirked evilly at her. "What_ever_ I want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"If I wanted to hide away in my studio all da—"

"No. No work."

"But—"

"No. Frivolous things only."

"I don't do frivolous things."

Ella laughed. "Lies. I know you better than that."

"Oh yeah?" He asked teasingly. "What do you know?"

"I know that you secretly listen to Shania Twain and know how to play several of her songs."

He blushed. "No, I don't."

Ella chuckled and walked slowly toward Nate's CD collection.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"To your 'secret' CD stash where you store all the CDs you're ashamed of."

He moved to cut her off but she dodged him. She quickly pulled a large plastic case from underneath Nate's CD rack, and smirked at him.

"How did you know that was there?" Nate asked.

Ella chuckled. "Do you remember that night you disappeared for some phone call with some record company guy? And I was left alone in your living room for over an hour? Yeah, I found it then."

"I'm never leaving you alone in my house again."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson," Ella laughed.

"Wait, you snooped around my house to teach _me_ a lesson?" He asked in amusement. "Oh, I have to hear this."

"You left a guest that you invited over alone for a very long time. That's rude, Nate. Very rude."

"So, naturally, that gave you the right to go through my things."

"Naturally."

Nate laughed lightly and shook his head. "I never cease to learn from you, El."

She smiled and winked. "Without me you'd be completely unapproachable and you know it. I make you human."

"Yeah, I guess you do," Nate said with a small smile. "Thanks, Ella."

She shrugged. "It's what I do. No worries."

"No, I mean…thanks for this. This whole time we've been talking…I've miraculously forgotten about Dana," He confessed. "Your 'frivolous' plan seems to be working."

"It always does. Well, for me anyway. It would make sense if it worked for you too," She told him honestly. "Something that also works for me…greasy Chinese food. Sweet'n'Sour chicken? I think so. Last one to your car has to pay."

He chased after her as she ran. "My car? So, basically, either way I'm going to be spending _my_ money? You planned that, didn't you?"


	5. Nate Comforts Ella

Over the Years

_

* * *

#5: Nate Comforts Ella

* * *

_

Today was Ella's birthday. Nate knew this because every year on the same day she would burst into the studio and tell him this. Then she would proceed to drag him out to lunch which would be followed by a shopping trip so that she could find the perfect outfit for her annual father-daughter birthday dinner.

Van Pador made reservations every year, and liked to make a big show about his only daughter's birthday. Last year he had invited all of her friends along for the dinner, and Nate had found the night immensely entertaining.

Nate had learned over the years that Van Pador wasn't the most present father, but somehow he'd always managed to be with Ella on her birthday. He may have missed a few Thanksgivings and Christmases, but he never failed to be there for her bithday.

Nate sighed and glanced up at the clock. It was 12:30, and Ella still hadn't shown up. Normally the door flew open at 11 o'clock on the dot.

"Nate?" Shane asked from inside the booth. "Nate? You awake over there?"

"What?" He asked distractedly.

"I asked you if you thought I should try something different on the bridge, and you completely ignored me," Shane repeated.

"I'm sorry, it's just…its December fifteenth," Nate said with a furrowed brow.

"So?" Shane asked.

Jason smirked from his seat at the sound board beside of Nate. "It's Ella's birthday, right?"

"Yes, and its past lunch time. By now I'm usually spending an obscene amount of money on lunch because she insists that I do so and mentally preparing for the most grueling and excruciating shopping trip of the year. She should have been here over an hour ago."

"You know, I get that this isn't the time, but you and Ella act more like a couple than best friends," Shane said into his mike from the booth. Nate glared at him, and Shane cleared his throat nervously. "Discussion for another time. Got it."

"I'm gonna try calling her," Nate said as he stood up and walked into the hallway. Ella's phone rang twice before a hoarse voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ella?" Nate asked. "Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat and sniffled. "Yes. Kind of. Maybe." She sighed and sniffled again before continuing. "No."

"What happened? Do you need me to come over?"

"No," She answered quickly. "Don't come over. I'm a mess. I'm not supposed to be a mess on my birthday."

He was really worried now. "What's wrong, Ella?"

"Dad hasn't called. Or texted. Or e-mailed. Or even sent me a card." Ella said. He could hear her choking back tears as she continued. "And I turned on the TV this morning and he's…he's in London. He did an interview via satellite on Good Morning America. He's not even here, Nate. He—He forgot about me."

There was silence and shaky breathing on the other end and Nate knew exactly what was happening. Ella was crying. Ella didn't cry very often. If she was crying now then she was extremely hurt. "I'm coming over."

"No, Nate—"

"Ella, it's your birthday. We always do something together on your birthday. I'm coming over and that's final."

"Okay," She agreed quietly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Nate promised as he hung up. He ran back into the studio and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Ella's dad forgot her birthday," Nate said simply.

Jason's eyes widened and lightly shoved Nate toward the door. "Go, dude. We'll finish up here."

"Thanks," Nate said with a nod as he began to walk away. The drive to Ella's apartment felt like it took longer than normal. It was torture every time the car in front of him slowed down.

He stopped at a convenience store very quickly to pick up some things he knew Ella enjoyed (gummy candies of every shape and flavor and liter of Cherry Coke). He also bought a couple of boxes of tissues (just in case she didn't have any) and a small bouquet of daisies. Hopefully that would help a little.

When he finally reached her door he knocked softly. He heard her padding across her hardwood floor before the latches began to move and the door opened.

"Hi," She said sadly as she motioned for him to come in. Either she had cleaned herself up a bit or Ella's definition of a mess was very different from his. She simply looked comfortable. She was wearing a pair of cropped pink sweat pants and white long sleeve T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and piled neatly on top of her head. The only thing even remotely "messy" about her was the light traces of mascara on her cheeks.

"These are for you," Nate said as he handed her the daisies. "Since it's your birthday and all."

She gave him a small smile as she accepted the flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"I also brought you gummy bears, gummy worms, sour gummy worms, and every other gummy candy under the sun. Plus a liter of Cherry Coke cause I know it's your favorite. And I'm officially volunteering to watch whatever girly sappy movies you want to watch. All day," He announced with a smile.

Ella let out a tiny chuckle and sniffled. "All day, huh?"

"Yes, all day."

"_Any_ movie I want? So, if I pulled out _Pride & Prejudice_—"

"I would voluntarily sit through the whole movie without rolling my eyes or scoffing."

Ella's eyes widened. "Wow, you must really want to cheer me up."

"If I'm being honest…there's nothing else I want more right now. It's your birthday, and today of all days should be a good one. I'm not gonna let your absent minded father ruin it for you," He told her.

Her tiny amused smile grew into a large thankful one, and she launched herself at him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Just for that I'll be merciful with my movie choices."


	6. Ella's Farewell

Over the Years

_

* * *

#6: Ella's Farewell

* * *

_

Nate glared at his computer. He'd simply gone on Facebook to check his message inbox not to be reminded that the day he dreaded was here. He signed out of Facebook. Only Outlook was left on his computer, but even Outlook seemed to be torturing him because there on his calendar were the worst four words he'd ever read.

_Ella's going away party._

He sighed. Ella was leaving. She was moving to Milan. Italy.

Stupid Italy. Why couldn't she get an internship in New York or Los Angeles like a normal over achieving design student? She just _had _to be too talented for that. What if she loved Milan with a passion and never wanted to come back? She was supposed to only be gone for five months. Five months was long enough. If she decided to stay…well, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

How had this happened to him? He used to be able to make decisions without her. Once upon a time he could have made it months without asking Ella for her opinion, but that was then and now…now he needed to know what she thought. She wasn't afraid to be honest with him and he needed that.

"You look very glum," a voice said from the doorway behind him. His eyes widened and he shut off his computer quickly as he recognized Ella's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be packing?"

She shrugged. "Finished. Thought I'd come and hang out with you for a bit. Are you almost finished for the day or do you need some help with—"

"No, no, I'm done. Just checking my e-mail before I pack up and leave the studio," Nate told her quickly. He didn't want her to know how upset he really was. She needed to go. It was an amazing opportunity for her and he didn't want to make her feel guilty about going. "Are you excited about tomorrow? It's getting close."

She frowned and studied her hands. "I guess."

His brow furrowed. "I don't like the sound of that. Is everything okay?"

"I don't want to go, Nate."

"Ella," He said scoldingly. "Yes, you do."

She sighed. "Okay, maybe I do…but at the same time, I don't. I don't want to leave here. I like California. I'm close to you, my brother, my dad—"

Nate scoffed at that last one and Ella glared at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll keep my thoughts on your dad to myself."

Ella shook her head and sat down next to him. "The _point_ is…everyone I care about is here. I'll be all alone when I leave."

"You're not gonna be alone. Not for long anyway. You'll make friends because people love you," Nate smirked. "You're caring and bubbly and brilliant. You'll have lots to do and be very busy. It's all of _us_ that should be worried."

"About what?" Ella asked.

Nate didn't answer and began to put his laptop into his bag. Ella stared at him expectantly.

"Nate? What are you worried about?"

"Milan is the perfect city for you Ella. You'll love it there. I know you will. Who's to say you won't make a brand new life for yourself and…"

"Forget about you?" Ella asked him knowingly. "That could never happen, Nate."

He zipped up his backpack and looked away. Ella placed a hand on his arm and turned him to face her.

"That's never going to happen. Ever," Ella promised. She smiled slowly as she continued, "No girl could forget her best friend like that. Especially a best friend that's been there for me like you have."

He still looked doubtful so Ella thrust her pinky finger toward him.

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky—Ella, I am not an eight year old girl," He protested.

"C'mon," She begged with wide eyes. "Pinky promises are sacred. No one ever breaks a pinky promise."

He sighed as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "You get me with that look everytime."

He looped his pinky with hers, and she beamed brightly at him.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we make a promise. I promise that I will never forget Nate Grey. Ever." She said seriously. "Your turn."

He huffed. "This feels really silly."

"Nate, it's me. You're silly with me all the time. I totally talked you into playing Just Dance. Remember how silly you thought that was? And you ended up having a blast," Ella reminded him.

He smiled warmly and chuckled. "True. If anyone asks, though, I've never played that game in my life. Clear?"

"If I haven't outed you yet then I think you're safe," She smirked.

He took a deep breath and caught Ella's eyes. "I promise that I will never forget Ella Pador. Ever. Now what? Do we shake on it?"

Nate shook Ella's pinky and she laughed. "It's not a handshake, Nate. It's a pinky promise."

"Right," he said with a nod.

"We do, however, have to let go of each other's pinkies at some point," She said as she threw a pointed gaze at his pinky that was still entwined with hers.

"Oh!" He said with a nervous laugh. "Right. Sorry."

Ella blushed and smiled shyly at him. "It's okay."

Nate slowly pulled his pinky away. He could have sworn something felt different, that something had changed, but he had no idea what. "Have you eaten yet? I was just about to head out to lunch if you want to come. My treat."

"Um, sure. But I'll have to insist on paying for my own food—"

"And for once, I'll have to insist you don't. I'm buying, and that's final," Nate said firmly.

She smiled and nodded. "Well, when you put it that way how can I say no?"


	7. Absence

Over the Years

by angellwings

_

* * *

#7: Absence

* * *

_

"_Hello Beautiful,_

_It's been a long time since my phone's rung,_

_And you've been on that line._

_I've been missin' you._

_It's true…"_

Caitlyn shook her head at Nate as he strummed sadly on his guitar. "You could just call her."

"Call who?" He asked.

She smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. You know who I'm talking about."

"Caity, she hasn't called me for a reason—"

"Exactly why you need to call her. What if something's happened to her? Don't you want to know?"

"No, if Ella was in trouble she'd call me. She always does. It's obvious that she's just too busy. She's moving on. Finding a new life, new friends…a new me—"

Catilyn laughed. "For someone who knows Ella so well…you really don't know her. Ella could never just replace you and _whatever_ the two of you are to each other these days."

"We're friends, Caity. Just friends."

"Right, because friends often write songs for their friends about how beautiful their eyes are and how they can't be satisfied until they're with them," Caitlyn scoffed.

He sighed. "I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. I just—I miss her more than I thought I would. I didn't realize how big of a role she played in my life. I just got to thinking about how she does things for me to—to—"

"Take care of you?" Caitlyn asked knowingly.

"Yes," Nate nodded. "She's…"

"Your rock, Wonderful, amazing, the person that gets you through the day?"

"How did you—"

"That's the way I feel about Jason, Nate. I know exactly what you're talking about." Caitlyn nodded. "It's called love, my friend."

"I'm not in love with Ella," Nate said with a shake of his head.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You keep saying that, and I've _yet_ to believe you."

"I've never been in love with Ella before. I can't just _start_ loving her now," Nate sighed.

Caitlyn laughed. "Yes, you can. Have you _never_ seen a romantic comedy? I mean you write sappy love songs so I'd assume you'd know a little something about love—"

"My songs are not sappy," Nate pouted.

"Look, I think you've been in love with Ella for a long time now. Maybe not from the moment you met, but at some point over all the years you've known her I think you fell in love with her. I just think you took her for granted. You took what the two of you had and assumed it would always be there, and now that it's not here you're beginning to realize just how strongly you feel for her." Caitlyn told him sagely. "That's what I think."

Nate glanced at his phone as it sat on the coffee table in his dressing room and willed it to ring. If he thought about it hard enough maybe it would happen. He just wanted to talk to Ella. That's all. Just to hear her voice and know that she was happy and safe. And maybe to hear that she missed him just as much as he missed her. Was that too much to ask for?

"And I think you might be right," Nate agreed with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Ella glared at the phone that rested in her hands. "Ring, ring."

Nothing.

"C'mon, please? Please ring?" She asked it as she bit her lip. She fell back onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. "Damn it, Nate, call me!"

"Oh my lord. Just call the guy."

Ella turned her glare on her room mate, Michelle. "But…what if he doesn't miss me like I miss him? What if I'm sad and pathetic and this whole situation is completely one sided?"

"Well, you'll never know if you don't _call him_. Besides watching you mutter angrily at your cell phone has gotten extremely old," Michelle told her with a roll of her eyes.

"I should just be happy that I was ever friends with him right? I mean he's probably out at all these glamorous parties, meeting all these glamorous women. I'm lucky that he ever wanted to be friends with plain old me. Right?"

"Plain old you? Ella, you regularly rub elbows with super models. You take their measurements and fit clothes to their much too small waists. _Your_ life is pretty glamorous too, girly."

"Glamorous?" Ella asked. "I have calluses on my hands from sketching, and way too many band aids from sticking my self with those damn pins all the time. Plus, those models barely say two words to me. I'm not the designer. I'm his assistant. Big difference."

"Your boy doesn't know that," Michelle told her scoldingly. "He probably thinks you're out with beautiful Italian men all the time. He doesn't know that you refuse to go no matter how hard your roomie tries to persuade you."

"I don't want beautiful Italian men! I want—"

"This guy. I know. Who is he anyway? You always talk about him like he's Bruce Wayne or something."

"It doesn't matter who he is. He probably isn't even thinking about me. He's probably too busy hanging out with Miley Cyrus," Ella muttered darkly.

"Miley Cyrus? Does that mean he's famous?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"Ugh!" Ella exclaimed in frustration. She gripped the phone tighter and shouted, "CALL ME!" The phone blared a ring tone and vibrated suddenly. Ella screamed and jumped which sent her phone flying across the room. "Eep! No! That's his ring tone! Find it! Find it!"

"I'm looking!" Michelle yelled as they both began to crawl around on the floor. "Oh! Oh! I got it!" Michelle snatched it up from under the coffee table, accepted the call and tossed the phone to Ella. "It's for you!"

"Of course it's for me," Ella said sarcastically before answering. "It's my phone. He—Hello?"

"Ella?"

"Nate!" Ella yelled excitedly.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No! Not at all! You called! You actually called! I've been staring at my phone for days thinking, 'call me!' and you did!"

She could practically hear his smirk. "You have?"

Ella smacked her forehead. She hadn't meant to say that. Sure, she'd been thinking it, but she hadn't wanted to say it. Michelle stuck her head close to the receiver and spoke up loudly, "She has."

Ella shoved Michelle away quickly and glared at her again. "I—I—I, well…yes. You're my best friend and—"

Michelle scoffed and shook her head. "Best friend my ass. You love him."

Ella shushed her before continuing. "—and I missed you."

There was a pause on the other end and she heard Nate sigh. She very clearly heard relief in that sigh.

"I missed you too, Ella. I would have called sooner but I was afraid you'd be too busy to talk to me."

Ella gasped at that.

"What? Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

"No, it's just…I didn't call you sooner because I was afraid of the same thing."

"That I'd be too busy to talk to you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm never too busy to talk to you, El. Never."

"Then, the next time I want to call you…I'll just call."

"Please do. Even if you can't really talk it would be nice to know you're still alive."

Ella laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."


	8. Home for Christmas

Over the Years

_

* * *

#8: Home for Christmas

* * *

_

"And exactly why does everything have to be perfect, Nate?" Caitlyn asked knowingly into her phone.

Nate had asked her to meet Ella at the airport. It was two days before Christmas and Ella was finally coming home. "Because…"

"Because?" Caitlyn asked again when he trailed off.

"Just—because! Okay?"

Caitlyn chuckled as Nate hung up. That boy was just too easy to tease. He was in love with Ella but he refused to admit it, and Caitlyn couldn't help but use that fact to push his buttons. It made life fun.

Nate had all these big plans for Ella's homecoming. She'd never seen Nate so excited or nervous before. He'd missed Ella a lot. More than the average "friend" probably would.

"Caitlyn?" A confused voice asked from behind her.

"Ella!" Caitlyn yelled as she wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

"Not that I'm not completely glad to see you," Ella said with a furrowed brow. "But where's Nate? He said he would be here."

"Slight change of plans. The guys had some last minute interviews to do so I'm supposed to keep you entertained until they're done," Caitlyn informed her.

"Entertained?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Yep, you know, take you to drop off your luggage at your place and get settled back in. By the time we do that the guys should be done. I've been instructed to bring you directly to Nate when we're done."

"Bring me to Nate?" Ella asked with a scowl. "Okay, we do not live in medieval times. I'm allowed to go where I want, when I want, and he can deal."

Caitlyn chuckled. "He certainly can. What would you like to do?"

"I want to make him sweat. First, he bails on me. And then, he thinks he can just snap his fingers and have me in front of him? I don't think so. So, I say we drop me stuff off, get me settled in, and then go shoe shopping. I need new sling backs."

Oh, Nate wasn't going to like this. But what could Caitlyn do without giving away the surprise? Nothing. She would just have to roll with it. Okay, so maybe she could do _something_, but she really didn't want to. She agreed with Ella. Watching Nate sweat would be fun.

They threw Ella's suitcases in a cab and headed to Rodeo. Ella insisted they go shopping right away. Considering Caitlyn knew just who would be waiting on them at Ella's apartment she agreed hesitantly. Nate had spent a lot of time planning this so she felt bad. But at the same time all of his planning had been causing him to act like a jerk so she didn't feel too terrible.

They'd been shopping for nearly an hour when Caitlyn's phone rang.

"Hello," She answered pleasantly. She knew who it was. How could she not?

"Caitlyn, where are you?" Nate asked impatiently.

"Shopping."

"Shopping? You're shopping?" He asked incredulously. "We had a plan, remember? You were supposed to come to her apartment first and then—"

"Yes, well, Ella didn't take to kindly to the phrasing of what you told me to say."

"What?"

"I said, 'I've been instructed to bring you directly to Nate.' Like you told me to, and she didn't appreciate it," Caitlyn smirked.

"Huh?"

Caitlyn sighed. "She's mad at you because you bailed on her."

"But I didn't—I—" He paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't bail on her and _you_ know that."

"But I can't tell her that with out ruining the surprise," Caitlyn said innocently.

"Caitlyn," Nate sneered. "If you don't get her here within the next hour I swear—"

"You swear what?"

"I'm going to explode. I haven't seen her in five months, Caitlyn. If you're at all human you'll get her here as soon as you can," Nate begged her.

Caitlyn huffed as the guilt started to set in. "Okay, okay. Geez, lay off with the guilt. I get it. I'll try and redirect her."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you so owe me," Caitlyn said as she hung up. She made her way back to Ella who was examining a particularly expensive Coach bag. "I don't think you can afford that."

Ella chuckled. "No, no I can't. I almost could have though."

Caitlyn's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

Ella bit her lip nervously. "Christian offered me a job. He wanted me to stay as one of his designers."

"And…"

"And?"

"And what did you say?" Caitlyn asked.

"I turned it down."

"Ella," Caitlyn scolded. "You didn't. That was your dream job."

Ella gently placed the Coach bag back on the shelf. "My dream _job_ not my dream."

"Your dream job and your dream are different?" Caitlyn asked in confusion.

"Yes," Ella answered quickly. "The dream job is to be a fashion designer. The dream is to be a fashion designer and still be able to be near my friends and family. The job Christian offered me didn't fulfill the entire dream. So…"

"You said no and came home," Cailtyn finished for her. "Well, we're glad to have you back, Ella. We've missed you. Speaking of people missing you. The guys are done with their interviews now. What do you say we take your purchases back to your apartment and then go meet them somewhere. Sound good?"

"I-I guess. I would really like to make Nate wait though. I can't believe he demanded that you 'bring' me to him. Jerk."

"Come on, you know you're just as anxious to see him as he is to see you. If it makes you feel better though, we can take our time bringing your shopping bags into your apartment though," Caitlyn suggested with a smirk.

Ella laughed. "Good, let's do that."

They arrived back at her apartment and Caitlyn helped Ella carry in both her luggage and her shopping bags. When she opened the door and turned on the lights people popped out all over the place.

"Welcome home!"

Ella jumped and squealed before giving Cailtyn a questioning glance. Caitlyn smiled and nodded toward Nate who stood at the front of the crowd. Ella rushed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

He nodded and she felt the motion against the side of her face. "I had to. I missed you."

"I missed you too," She told him as they pulled apart. "How did you get into my apartment by the way?"

"Your brother let me in."

"Of course he did." Ella said with a laugh. She then made her rounds around the room and said hello to her friends and family. She eventually made her way back to him. She glanced around the room and smiled. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, and Christmas music playing in the background.

"Nate," she said happily. "This is perfect. Everyone I missed is here. My parents are even in the same room. And they're not yelling at each other. I'm impressed."

"That was your brother's doing," Nate chuckled. "Not mine."

"Still, thank you for this," Ella told him with a soft smile.

"You're welcome, Ella," Nate told her. He pulled her in for another hug and just before they pulled apart someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"Do you need something, Jase?" Nate asked his brother.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to tell you that you're standing underneath the mistletoe," Jason smirked. They both slowly looked up to find the small leafy plant hanging above them. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Caitlyn chuckled. "That means you two have to kiss."

"Thank you, Caitlyn. I know what mistletoe means," Nate said with a glare.

"Then kiss her, dummy," Caitlyn told him.

"Y-you don't mind, do you?" Nate asked. "Because Caitlyn won't leave us alone until—"

"I know, it's fine. Really," Ella assured him. She expected a peck on the cheek or maybe a light grazing of her lips…

But what she got was a confident and deep liplock. She froze at first, but her hands quickly found Nate's curls and she pulled him closer. This kiss lasted far longer than either of them had anticipated. When they finally pulled apart they both blushed furiously.

"Oh my," Caitlyn smirked. "That was some kiss."

"Caitlyn, sweetie, I don't think they need your input right now," Jason said as he pulled her away.

"I'm just saying, from an outsider's perspective that was not a mere friendly kiss that was a grand slam, over the fence, out of the park—"

"Caitlyn," Jason laughed. "I love you, but stop talking."

Ella gulped as Caitlyn and Jason walked away. She felt the need to disappear. "You know, I'm gonna go check on my parents. I'll, um, be right back."

Ella's face flushed and she scrambled away. What just happened?

Nate sighed as he watched her go. What had he been thinking?

"Stupid," He muttered as he slapped himself in the forehead.


	9. Awkward Tension

Over the Years

by angellwings

_

* * *

#9: Awkward Tension

* * *

_

"Nate, you're an idiot."

"Wow, thanks, Dana. That's always what I've wanted to hear my ex-girlfriend say to me," Nate huffed.

"You kept going on and on about how much you missed Ella…to everyone. But now that she's back you're avoiding her? _Idiot_," Dana told him through the phone.

"Dana, I kissed her. It came from out of no where."

"From what I heard there was mistle toe, and she didn't seem to mind," Dana told him.

"She ran away."

"So?" Dana asked. "You should have gone after her!"

"Perfect, thanks," Nate said dryly. "You're the perfect person to have around the day _after_ a crisis."

"Seriously, Nate," Dana scolded. "Why didn't you go after her?"

"I—I wanted to, but I was afraid that she might be completely disgusted with me—"

"Ugh, like I said…_idiot_."

"I don't want to screw anything up."

"You're already screwing up, Nate, by not going after her."

"Why did I call you again?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Because you knew I'd be the most helpful."

"Well, if that's the case then I was very _very_ wrong," Nate said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm right and you know it," Dana told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

Ella tried desperately to focus on her work and not on the fact that Nate seemed to be avoiding her. She was currently making around five pleated mini-skirts for Tess's upcoming tour. Brown had given her a job at his new label. She was now stylist and designer for all of his artists.

She purposefully avoided Brown's parental gaze when he entered her work room.

"Ella, what are you doing?"

Ella glanced up at Brown briefly but quickly went back to her work as she answered. "I'm making pleats."

"No, what are you doing with Nate?" Brown asked.

"I—I'm not doing anything with Nate."

"Exactly," Brown said in a scolding tone.

"I kissed him, Brown. He's probably severely weirded out because his best friend kissed him. What was I thinking? He'd never fall for me. I don't want to know how awkward things are with me and him now," Ella rambled.

"What makes you think things will be awkward?" Brown asked curiously.

"He hasn't spoken to me since."

"And you haven't spoken to him either."

"B-but…he's…he's the guy! He's supposed to initiate the contact."

"Why? Why does he have to initiate it? Why can't you?" Brown asked her.

"I—I…I don't know," Ella sighed.

"Call him. Work it out. _Don't_ waste time, Love. Trust me," Brown said as he walked away. Ella gulped and stared at her cell phone. She slowly picked it up and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"N—Nate? I think we need to talk."

"Yes, we do."


	10. Kidnapping

Over the Years

by angellwings

_

* * *

#10: Kidnapping

* * *

_

"Nate?" Ella asked him as he stood on the other side of her door.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"I thought we were supposed to talk after New Years? You said you have interviews and—"

"Come with me," Nate said quickly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the doorway. "Do you have your keys?"

"In my pocket. Why? Where are we going?"

He didn't answer and Ella's brow furrowed. "Nate? Where are we going?"

"Some place secluded and quiet."

"Okay, you're severely weirding me out right now. I mean, I know you too well to think you're carting me off to someplace where you could…burry me alive or something, but you're acting very scary right now. Do you plan on explaining yourself or am I just going to have to ask?"

"I'll explain later. I promise."

Ella opened her mouth to question him again but quickly realized it was pointless. He wasn't going to answer any questions until he felt it was safe.

He opened the passenger side door for her and she stepped inside in a daze. As soon as they took off in Nate's car she realized what he'd done.

Nate had kidnapped her. She smirked and began to laugh. She covered her mouth with her left hand as her laughter increased.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I've—I've been kidnapped…by a member of Connect Three," Ella gasped out amidst her laughter.

"Why is that funny? I can be intimidating when I want to be. I could be a…a scoundrel."

Ella laughed harder and shoved his shoulder. "Oh, Nate."

"What? I could!" He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure Jason thinks he could be a pirate."

"Actually, he could. I think Jason would be a pretty decent pirate. He'd be one with an actual honor code," Nate smirked.

"But isn't the point of being a pirate _not_ to have an honor code?" Ella asked.

"That depends on the kind of pirate you want to be I suppose," Nate said with a shrug.

Ella smiled softly at him as they fell into silence. Ella noticed they were leaving L.A. They were headed into a less populated area of California. The road looked familiar, and she suspected she'd been on it before. It wasn't until they made a particularly sharp left turn that she remembered their current route.

She gasped. "We're headed to camp, aren't we?"

He grinned at her. "Maybe."

"I haven't been to camp in ages!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

"I was trying to think of a quiet secluded place and camp came to mind first. There's no one here this time of year. So I asked Uncle Brown if I could borrow the place for the night," Nate said with a smile. "I figured what better place for us to talk then the place that started it all, right?"

Ella nodded. "It's perfect, Nate. Really."

They reached the beginning of the long and winding driveway and they both had to get out of the car for a few moments to unlock the fence blocking the driveway from intruders. Once they were back in the car and headed up the driveway nerves and expectations filled the air. Nate parked his car outside of the administration building. Ella stepped out and shivered at the cold. The air was clear and crisp, and undeniably cold. She'd left her coat hanging by her apartment door. Nate motioned for her to follow him around the back of the car. He opened the trunk and threw her a blanket and a fleece pull over.

She started to put on the pull over but Nate stopped her. "Ah, actually, that's for me."

She paused and glared at him. "So, you just expect me to shiver out here all night long then?"

He chuckled and gave her an amused look. "Yes, I want you to be a human popsicle, Ella. That was my entire purpose in bringing you here." When she didn't crack a smile he rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, Ella." He shrugged off his heavy coat and handed it to her. "I was planning on you wearing my coat and me wearing the fleece."

"Oh," She said sheepishly. "Sorry."

He nodded curtly and pulled the fleece over his head. Ella quickly put on his coat and struggled to keep up with him when he stalked off.

"Nate, really. I'm sorry. I should have known better. I mean I do know better. But I'm just—I'm nervous, and I snapped at you without thinking. I really am sorry."

He didn't say anything as he took the blanket from her and spread it out on the ground. _Well_, she thought, _I've ruined things yet again. He's going to spend the whole night giving me the cold shoulder now. Good job, Ella. _

She sighed hopelessly as she snuggled into his coat and glanced around at their surroundings. He'd led her into a clearing. She was glad they hadn't gone toward the water. It was cold enough without sitting by the lake. She took in a deep breath and was shocked when Nate's scent filled her senses. His coat was not only warm it smelled like him too. That clean, freshly showered, masculine scent that only Nate wore. Any single whiff of it left her feeling safe and protected.

Guilt plagued her yet again. She should never have thought that Nate would just let her shiver in the cold. That was stupid, and she'd hurt him with the accusation. She reached over and placed her cold hand on his.

"Thank you for the coat, Nate. I mean it."

He huffed and squeezed her hand. "Ella, I know that things have been awkward between us lately, but no matter what happens I'm always going to want what's best for you. Whether that's something big like for you to have your dream job or something small like for you to stay warm. I just didn't like that you thought I would leave you out in the cold like that."

There was some sort of meaning behind the way he spoke about her getting her dream job. Someone told him. Someone told him that she had turned down Christian's job offer. And since she only told Caitlyn…

"Caitlyn told you about Christian's offer, didn't she?"

"She did."

"That girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"I'm glad she told me. I would rather you have told me, but since we both know that wasn't going to happen…I'm glad someone did. Can you still change your mind?"

"I don't want to change my mind."

"But can you?"

She sighed. "Christian said that there would always be a spot for me on his team."

"So, you could call and accept right now?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to."

"I don't understand," He said with a shake of his head. "Why not? That's the type of job you've always wanted, isn't it?"

She growled in frustration. "I like the job I have now!"

"Why? Why do you like being a stylist better than being a designer? I'm just trying to understand why you're giving that up."

"Because! Christian's offer was a permanent position in Milan!" She exclaimed. She hoped she wouldn't need to say anymore.

"You told me that you loved Milan."

"I _do_ love Milan, but I don't want to live there," She said with a sigh.

"Why not?"

She hugged the coat tighter and spoke up loudly, "_Because_ Milan is not close to you! That's why!"

His eyes widened and a grin stretched across his lips. "Really?"

"I don't want to be that far away from _you_ or my other friends and family ever again. This job Brown gave me allows me to work in a fashion related field and stay near _all_ of my family. I'm happier with this job than I would have been working for Christian. Trust me," She told him.

"So, then, would you say that being near me is…_key_ to your happiness?" He asked in a slight teasing tone.

She gave him a small grin. "Now, don't you get a big head, Mister."

His expression turned serious and his hand tightened around hers. "Is it?"

She let out a small startled gasp as the atmosphere around them changed drastically. Everything felt more urgent and charged with electricity. "I…"

"It's a simple enough question, Ella. Is being near me important to your happiness? Because I've got to tell you, being near you is certainly important to mine," He admitted with a nervous gulp.

His thumb absently grazed across her knuckles, and Ella felt her heartbeat speed up. "Y—yes, it is. Very important."

The next time Nate looked up at her his vulnerability seemed to pour out of his eyes. She'd never seen him so unguarded. There was always, at least, a bit of a wall that he kept up. But now, in this moment, that wall was completely gone. "Really?"

She brought her free hand up to caress his cheek. "Really. The entire time I was in Milan I just wanted to come home. I wanted to come home and…be with you. Somehow, over the years I went from thinking of you as my best friend to thinking of you as something much more than that, and I never want to be that far away from you ever again."

"Oh, believe me, you won't be. Not if I can help it. You're right though, these feelings have been coming on so slowly for so long that I can't honestly tell you when things changed. They just did. I nearly went to Milan and brought you back home several times. The only thing that stopped me was knowing how much you'd dreamed of being there. And no matter how much I loved you or how selfish I wanted to be…what I really wanted was for you to achieve your dreams. You deserve to have your dreams come true, Ella," He said as he brought his free hand up to cover the one she'd placed on his cheek.

"Y-you love me?" Ella asked hopefully.

"I do."

"Well, then you don't need to worry about my dreams," Ella told him as Nate removed their hands from his cheek.

"And why's that?" He asked knowingly.

"Because hearing you say that you love me was a fairly big one," Ella said with a grin. She leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I love you too, you know?"

"I know," He chuckled. "How could you not?"

She laughed and smacked his arm. "I'm serious."

"Good, because that would be a terrible joke," He said with a smirk as his lips hovered over hers.

"Just shut up and kiss me," She ordered.

"With pleasure," Nate said as he suddenly swooped in and captured her lips with his own.

Ella's hands found their way to Nate's curls again, and she couldn't help but think that this was the best New Years she'd had in a very long time.


End file.
